Everywhere to Me
by Dimples
Summary: Travel back in time to season one, to the episode "Love Hurts" when Piper find out that Leo is a whitelighter. This is a songfic of her feelings during this time, and the drama that goes on between her and Leo. Almost exactly like the episode, I just chan


Everywhere To Me

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

Piper grunted as she lifted Leo onto a chair in the attic, with the help of her sister, Phoebe.

"Be careful."

"I am being careful," Phoebe replied, setting the man down gently. 

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

Piper's mind was in a whirl. The man she loved wasn't human... well, what else was new? Jeremy had been a warlock, and Mark was a ghost. It was just like her to fall for an angel. 

"I can't believe that you knew that our handyman, the man I was dating, was supernatural and that the fact just happened to slip your mind."

Phoebe glared at her over Leo's head. "There was no slipping, okay, I told you but you didn't believe me."

This was true. Phoebe had told both of her sisters that Leo was a white lighter, but Piper remembered her reaction: she had laughed in her sister's face. 

"Piper, I wanted to..." Leo whispered, his face paling more and more each moment. 

"But you didn't." Pier stood away from her fallen angel, and watched Phoebe lift his legs up onto the couch. The arrow protruding from his shoulder was pitch black and forbidding, and the sight of it made her quiver. _I can't do this. I can't lose another person that I love. Her mind drifted out of the attic then back again. She noticed Prue had taken the arrow out of Leo's arm._

"....I just didn't know what to use on a... what is he again?" Prue walked over to Leo, and wiped the blood away from his wound. 

"A white lighter," Piper put in, trying to focus on the problem, yet stay as far away from it as possible. 

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cuz every time I look you're never there_

_And I every time I sleep you're always there_

"Yeah, they're sorta like, you know how Peter Pan has Tinkerbell? They're sorta like that only minus the tutu and wings. He guides witches." Phoebe patted Leo lightly on the knee as she explained things to Prue.

"And future white lighters. That's why I came here, to you." Leo winced as the poison from the arrow seeped further through his body.

  


_Cuz you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe _

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

Piper turned her eyes away from him and spoke to Phoebe. "You should have told me."

Her sister was about to respond when Leo interjected. "_I should have told you, Piper."_

Piper reached around and pretended to smooth out the bandage on his arm, then pushed it down violently. 

"Ahhh!"            

"Oh, did that hurt? Good." She regretted what she had done after she did it, but not right away. Anger was building inside her and she allowed her thoughts to drift again. She only heard small pieces of the conversation that went on around her.

"...protect her from the Dark Lighter..."

"...that what shot you?..."

"...create evil through reproduction..."

"...generation 666..."

"...he broke the rules...fell in love with one of his victims...human...she loved him back.."

Piper felt a strong need to jump in here. "Until she found out who he really was, right?"

Leo's face fell. "Piper, you have every right to be mad at me."

"Thanks for the permission. I'll get some more gauze."  

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

            Piper walked out of the attic feeling her knees weaken beneath her. _I have to help him. I can't just let him die. She wandered into the bathroom and picked up the white cloth for Leo's injury. Prue rushed past the door, followed by Phoebe, who stopped to talk to her sister. _

"You have to stay with Leo, Piper. We're going to help Daisy." Phoebe put a reassuring hand on Piper's arm. 

"Daisy who? And why me?"

Phoebe blew the hair out of her eyes in frustration. "The future white lighter that Leo was protecting from the dark lighter! Where are you, Piper? Just stay here, okay? Be with him. Have an open mind." Phoebe kissed her on the cheek and chased after Prue. 

Piper sighed and went back to the attic to get the Book of Shadows, avoiding Leo's gaze as she left. The mass of accumulated spells weighed down on her arm as she descended the stairs, until she dropped it defiantly on the coffee table in the living room. She settled onto the love seat, determined to find a way to save the man she loved. 

  


"I have looked every where in this damn book for something, anything to help Leo and I can't," Piper whined as Phoebe came into the room some time later, after having been upstairs to check on Leo.

"He's in pretty bad shape, Piper. And he's getting worse."

Piper kept flipping through the pages. "I know, that's why I need to find an ointment or a cure or something."

Phoebe exhaled heavily, but pushed the topic farther. "You need to listen. This is really hard to say but you really need to hear it. I think that you need to learn the possibility that maybe we aren't supposed save Leo. Maybe he's not our innocent. Maybe we're only meant to save Daisy."

            Piper looked up her sister, her eyes full of determination. "We have to save him, whether we're meant to or not."

_I sense that now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

            Piper found herself in the attic later that afternoon. She was still bent over the book, repeating a spell when Phoebe walked in. 

            "Hey, Prue's home, she just… I hear rhyming. What are you doing"

            "Everything I can," Piper responded. "Look, we know Leo can't heal himself, but maybe with his powers I can."

            Phoebe squinted at her questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

            Piper tapped the page in the book with her finger. "It's a power switching spell. If Leo and I exchange powers, then I'll have the healing touch and maybe I can fix him."

            "Hey what's going on?" Prue entered the attic then, tossing her coat into a nearby chair. 

            "Ah, you know, the usual. Made some coffee, read the newspaper, walked in on Piper switching powers with Leo. You know." Phoebe rolled her eyes at Piper, who glared back at her. 

            "I have to save him, Prue."

            Prue sat down on top of her jacket. "Okay, is it safe?"

            Piper sighed and gripped the sides of the pedistal where the book lay open. "To tell you the truth, I don't really care. He's slipping away and if either of you have a better idea, then I'm all ears. If not, then I'm casting the spell, and I would like to do it with the support of my sisters."

            The eldest sister donned a look of shock for a moment, then waved her hand at Leo. "Cast away."

_'Cuz you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

Piper nodded and looked back to the book. "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air." She felt no different than when she had begun, No miracle had occurred, no bright lights or fanfare. The attic was the same, she was the same. For that, she was grateful. 

            "Did it work?" Phoebe asked.

            "I don't know," Piper said, shrugging. She attempted to freeze Kit, the sisters' cat, who continues to run across the room without freezing. "I can't freeze."

            "This is a good sign. That means Phoebe and -" Prue stopped, closed her eyes and sucked in her breath as she put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "Ooh, I just had one of Phoebe's premonition thingies."

            Phoebe wrinkled her nose. "Really? What did you see?"

            Prue pointed to an antique lamp in the corner that once belonged to their grandmother. "That. Shattering." As soon as she had said this, Kit jumped up onto the table where the lamp sat and yowled. Surprised, Phoebe threw her hands up.

            "Kit, no!" The lamp flew across the room, smashing into a thousand tiny pieces on the wall. "Did I just do that?"

            "Uh huh, and I saw it," Prue fumed. "So, okay, you're moving things, I'm having premonitions, and Piper can't freeze, which means…"

            Piper's shoulders slumped. "Am I going to get yelled at?"

            "It switched all our powers?" Prue's cheeks flushed with anger. 

            "It's supernatural freaky Friday," Phoebe cut in, happy to finally have an active power, even if it wasn't hers. The phone rang, and she jumped at the chance to get away. "Oh, you know what? I'm gonna get that, and I'm sure you guys will have all this worked out by the time I get back." She walked down the stairs, leaving Piper to fend for herself.

_I wanna touch your hand_

_Cuz then I'd understand_

So, instead of arguing any further with Prue, Piper settled in front of Leo, who was laying placidly on the couch. His eyes were partially closed  even though he was conscious. She did as she had seen him do so many times, and put her hands over his gash. "Okay, I can do this. Now, heal." Nothing happened. "Come on, heal. Why aren't these working?"

            Prue stood off at a distance, suddenly feeling incredibly sorry for her stricken sister. She cam over to her and said, "Okay, okay, okay. Piper, relax. Remember when we first got our powers, it took a while to learn how to trigger them."

            Piper huffed in frustration. "Well, I'm doing what I always do."

            "Yes, but maybe you have to find his trigger, not yours."

            Phoebe came bounding back up the stairs, shouting at the top of her lungs. "Hey, that was Andy! A new charge came up on Daisy's credit card report. She bought a bud ticket twenty minutes ago. She' running again."

            "If she leaves town we'll never be able to find her. Let's go." Prue grabbed her coat off the chair. 

            "Wait, we have to switch our powers back." Phoebe stepped in front if her sister, who was already half way to the stairs. 

            "Not until I heal Leo," Piper said stubbornly. _Damned if I'll let him die. _

            "Piper, we have to get Daisy."

            "And I have to heal him, I'm not losing him again." _I love him. _

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

            With her sisters gone to find Daisy, Piper was left alone with Leo. His pale face loomed in front of hers, his eyes were distant but loving. Piper could feel the warmth draining from his body, and she knew he was in pain although he never complained about it. This only made her resolve to heal him stronger. She held her hands over the bloody hole near his collarbone, trying to force the healing to take place. She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating until her head hurt, but still nothing happened.

            "Oh God, please work. Come on, please work," she prayed aloud.

            Leo looked up at her, his lips as blue as his cloudy eyes. "When I die…"

            "You're not going to die," Piper interrupted, afraid that he was giving up on her. 

            "And when it happens, this is where I want to be. I love you." Leo turned his head away and closed his eyes, causing Piper to draw a quick breath. His chest continued to rise and fall, so she relaxed. _I love you too, Leo. Piper ran the words through her mind, but refused to let them pass her lips. __But I'm afraid you'll leave me if I say it._

_You always light my way_

_There never comes a day_

_No matter where I go _

_I always feel you so_

            For the next hour or so, Piper pounded away at her defenseless brain, pouring all the energy she had into trying to find the trigger to Leo's power. All the while she could sense him growing weaker and weaker. Death was in the air, suffocating her with its putrid stench. She slammed her palms on the floor in disgust as she failed yet again at healing Leo. 

            "What is wrong with me! Why is this so hard? And you," she said poking Leo roughly. He didn't move, and the place where she had poked him stayed white, cold. "Oh God." She shook his arm gently, then harder as she became frantic. "Leo, please, wake up! God, Leo don't leave me!"

            He remained motionless. 

            Piper slumped away from him, wiping her hands on her shirt, trying to get the feeling of his cold skin off of her. It endured, chilling her deeply. The salty tears flowed from her eyes, dripping mercilessly onto her dry, cracked lips. She sat on the cold floor and wept as she rocked back and forth with her knees hugged close to her chest. _It's my fault, it's my fault. She repeated  these words over and over in her mind, and never doubted them. __I should have been able to figure it out. If I loved him so much I could've been able to find his trigger. Oh God, why didn't he just tell me? Why didn't I __just tell him? Tell him that I loved him. I loved you, Leo. I still love you. _

_            Footsteps on the stairs drew her out of her dark corner in her mind. Phoebe wandered in, beginning to say something as she noticed her sister hunkered on the floor. _

            "Piper, we found Daisy…" Phoebe, who was followed closely by a young woman, trailed off in her sentence.

            Piper wiped away a tear, sniffing roughly. "I tried. He's gone."

_No matter where I go _

_I always feel you so_

_            Piper allowed her sister to lead her slowly down the stairs, fearing that her knees would give way underneath her. Phoebe placed her gently on her bed, where she curled up into a ball and wept. Phoebe rushed out the door, quickly pursuing the young woman who ran past just then. _

            "I don't think that this is the best time for you to be alone, Daisy!" She called as they both ran down into the foyer.

            Daisy flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she turned to look at Phoebe. "Without Leo, it's just a matter of time before Alec finds me. I have to get away."

            Piper followed them quietly down the steps, trying to get a good look at the woman that Leo had given up his life for. Phoebe continued to argue with her. 

            "No. My sisters and I can take care of Alec."

            Daisy snorted and pulled on her black pea coat. "I don't want you to try. Too many people are dead now because of me and now Leo."

            "Honey, that's not your fault."  
            "It doesn't matter. When Alec finds me again he's not gonna let you get in the way either. It's better off that I leave. Trust me. I have to go." She turned towards the door, but Piper burst down the stairs and grabbed her arm, feeling the anger building in her cheeks.

            "Don't you dare. Leo gave up his life to bring you here. If you leave, Alec will find you for sure. And Leo's death will mean nothing. You're not going anywhere."

            Daisy fought against Piper's grip for a moment, terrified of the fury in her eyes, but gave in and let Phoebe take her into the parlor. Piper heaved a sigh of relief and took to the stairs, making her way back to her room. As she passed the attic entryway, she paused and glanced up. After a long hesitation, she climbed the narrow steps to the top, where she stopped and watched her angel. He was so still, so perfect. If it wasn't for that stillness, he could have been sleeping. _My angel.__ My fallen angel. Heaven must be singing now that they have you back. I'll never forget you, my angel._

_Cuz you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath it's you I believe_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

"I thought you might like to talk."

            Piper jumped as Phoebe came up behind her stealthily. Her fright faded quickly into despair as she looked at her sister's sympathetic face. She felt the tears well up in the corners of her eyes again, and she let a single one trace a path down her face.

            "He could have stayed with us. He could have fought harder."

            "Phoebe sighed. "He was in pain. He had to let go."

            "He didn't have to. Our magic has never failed before. I cast the spell, I took his power. All he had to do was show me how to do it and he never did." The tear reached the edge of her jaw and fell onto her sleeve, disappearing instantly.

            "How can you be mad at him?"

            "Because it should have worked. Prue's having premonitions, and you figured out how to use her power. Why couldn't I find a trigger? Why couldn't he just help me, give me his power?" Piper looked at her sister, who told her the truth with her eyes.

            "He wanted to live. He didn't want to leave you. It's hard to lose someone you love." Phoebe patted Piper on the shoulder and squeezed her hand, then walked back down the stairs after glancing quickly at Leo. 

            _Why is it that she can say that I love him, but I can't? Even after he's died I can't say it. She walked over to his body and sat down next to him. She let out a muted whimper before she began to weep openly. __I have to say it, even if he can't hear me. I have to say it for him and for myself.  "I love you, Leo." Piper ran her hand along the sleeve of his shirt, feeling the cold of his skin. A large salty drop fell onto her hand and, without warning, her palm began to glow a pale yellow. She stared in disbelief, holding her hand over Leo's wound. "I found it. Leo, I love you." The wound in Leo's chest closed up on it's own, and the color slowly returned to his face. "Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me." His eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before focusing on Piper. _

            "Piper," he whispered, leaning forward to embrace her tightly. 

            "Oh, thank God," she said into his ear. "I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?"

            Leo looked up at her and grinned. "That the trigger was love? You had to find that out in your own. Why couldn't you tell me?"

            "I don't know," Piper blushed. "I was afraid. I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry. I should have said it before."

            Her angel smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her gently. "Better late than never."

_You're everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_


End file.
